


Everything he wanted

by JoTerry



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoTerry/pseuds/JoTerry
Summary: Ichigo hates surprises. And parties. And birthday celebrations. He absolutely loathes surprise birthday celebration parties. And that is why he gets away with Rukia every year on his birthday. However, this year - after seven years of devotedly spending his birthday together, Rukia has some other plans. Needless to say, our favourite strawberry is none too happy about it. AU.





	1. 13 July

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this over three days for Ichigo's birthday in 2016.

13 July

To: Kuchiki Rukia

What do you mean you've got something on? I thought you have that date blocked every damn year.

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I'm sorry, okay? It's a last minute thing._

To: Kuchiki Rukia

What last minute thing?

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_I can't tell you._

To: Kuchiki Rukia

That's bullshit!

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_C'mon, Berry. It's just this once, all right? I promise I'll make it up to you._

To: Kuchiki Rukia

And that's one time too plenty!

To: Kuchiki Rukia

You know what? Just do whatever the hell you're supposed to do. I don't care.

_From: Kuchiki Rukia_

_Aww... Don't get mad. I'll tell you all about it when it's over._

To: Kuchiki Rukia

Whatever, Midget.

The tall, orange-haired man flung his phone across the carpeted floor of his room. To say he was pissed off would be a serious understatement. He couldn't believe that his best friend wouldn't be celebrating his birthday with him this year. It was their annual thing – just the two of them going off somewhere to spend time with each other. It didn't matter what they did; just as long as it was 'just the two of them' the whole day.

They had been doing this for the past seven years ever since Kuchiki Rukia helped him escape a surprise party thrown for him by a classmate named Asano Keigo. Even when they were dating other people, they would reserve that day for each other. Their partners were forced to understand. Sure, they had encountered problems explaining this annual 'special occasion' before – especially on Ichigo's part because his girlfriend would want to celebrate his birthday with him – but they had never failed to make it happen year after year.

This year, it just so happened that both Ichigo and Rukia were not seeing anyone. It would be the first time they were  _both_  single at the same time in six years. It had always been either one of them attached to someone else. And that was why Ichigo was so angered by Rukia's 'last minute' excuse to not be able to do something with him. 15 July was not only his birthday. It was also the day the two of them became best friends as a result of the rescue from Keigo's stupid party.

"What could be so damn important that she can't forego for my birthday?" Ichigo grumbled to the empty room while fisting his hands in his hair. He was no longer in the mood to do his assignment, which he was initially rushing to finish off before his birthday. For  _that_  damn outing he was supposed to have with  _that_  short-as-hell woman he dubbed 'best friend'. Dropping his lanky body on the bed, he threw an arm across his eyes as he recalled what happened seven years ago. "Best friend, my ass..."

* * *

_Ten minutes after entering Keigo's house, Ichigo found himself sitting and sulking at the corner of the living room with a scowl so deep, it was scaring away all the girls who were ogling him. It was all it took to frighten them from approaching him to make small talk._

Surprise birthday party, my ass…  _he thought. Ichigo was more than certain that Keigo had used his birthday as an excuse to get the girls to hang out in his apartment while his sister was away. Keigo knew very well that Ichigo hated parties. He had never attended one and didn't see himself ever going to one because he just_ hated _being in places with lots of people._

_Despite how scary he looked, Kurosaki Ichigo was one of Karakura High's hottest guys – both teachers and students included. A girl would give anything to be near him. Most of them would be sent away crying when he shot them with his deadest glare but some girls couldn't take 'no' for an answer. They just kept coming back to bat their eyelashes at him._

_Other guys who were jealous of him would spread rumours of him being gay because he kept turning down all the girls. He was not one to care about what people said about him, though. Otherwise, he would've dyed his hair black. That naturally orange hair had always been trouble for him._

_Ichigo growled for the umpteenth time when someone decided to take a seat next to him. "For the love of Kami, I am not interested," he muttered without seeing who it was._

_When the person kept silent, he turned to his left to see a very tiny raven-haired girl who had narrowed her eyes at him. He recognised her as his chemistry lab partner from last year. Kuchiki Rukia was her name. And she was definitely not one of his fangirls. He knew that much because he could still recall the countless times she had assaulted him when she didn't get her way during their projects. Boy, was he glad when the semester was over. He was about to apologise when her glare at him grew intense. Funny how he was on the receiving end of such expression all of a sudden._

_"_ _As if I'd be interested, Kurosaki," she snapped._

_In reflex, he lifted both his palms up to shield his head in case she was about to hit him. It earned him a smirk from the petite girl._

_"_ _I see you've learnt your lesson," she said in a smug tone._

_Ichigo rolled his eyes and sank deeper into his chair. "Give me a break, Kuchiki. It's been one girl after another since I came in."_

_Rukia chuckled. "What do you expect,_ hot stuff _?" she spat sarcastically. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo, most desired guy in Karakura High. Hell do I know what they see in that scowl of yours."_

_The birthday boy decided to ignore her remarks. "Why are you here?"_

_"_ _Here, as in the party or here, in this corner hiding away?" she asked, her eyes seeming to stare at nothing in front of her._

_"_ _Is there a difference?"_

_Rukia shrugged. Ichigo didn't bother pushing for an answer and they both went into a comfortable silence for a good ten minutes before she spoke up without looking at him._

_"_ _I received an_ urgent _call from a strange number. I was told to come here immediately," she said, air-quoting the word 'urgent'. He thought he heard a scoff before she continued, "Found my boyfriend sucking off the face of another girl in Keigo's bedroom."_

_Ichigo furrowed his brows as he stole a glance at her from the corner of his eyes. She was still staring up ahead, her face void of any expressions. He later found out it was a Kuchiki thing to mask their emotions. At that moment, he didn't know what to say to her. She didn't seem too upset about it that he should apologise. In fact, it looked like she had expected it all along._

_So he just kept quiet until a girl, who was evidently tipsy, came by and tried to throw herself at him. The eighteen-year-old boy instantly got up from his chair, causing the girl to fall awkwardly on the floor beside Rukia. Both she and Ichigo couldn't help the snicker that emitted from them. The girl, however, was furious as she got up, toppling over her ridiculously high platform shoes while dashing away from the two in embarrassment._

_"_ _Man, I've had enough of this," Ichigo said after he had recovered from his fit of laughter. "I don't think Keigo even has a birthday cake for me."_

_Rukia snorted, "I don't think he even cares if you're here."_

_"_ _And I think you're right." He nodded, catching sight of the host who was at the other side of the living room, trying to pick up a girl who was at least a head taller than him._

_"_ _I'm going to look for food. You want to come along?" she asked, gathering her jacket and sling bag as she stood up._

_He shrugged. "Sure. Where are you going?"_

_"_ _Urahara's burger stall is just around the corner."_

_"_ _Lead the way, Kuchiki-_ san _" he said, gesturing for her to go first with a playful bow as he followed behind._

_They were almost at the main door of Keigo's apartment when a blur of black ran past Ichigo. He almost punched the guy for being rude when he recognised him as his cousin Shiba Kaien who was also a teacher in their high school. "Kaien?"_

_The taller man with ebony hair turned around a bit at the sound of his name. "Oh hey, Ichigo," he greeted mindlessly and returned to the girl he was desperately going after – Rukia. He grabbed her elbow and tugged her back towards him._

_"_ _Ru…"_

_"_ _Let go of me!" Rukia's eyes slightly narrowed at the man._

_"_ _Kaien, wha-?"_

_The couple ignored Ichigo, with Rukia staring heatedly at Kaien._

_"_ _Could you please let me explain?" the teacher begged._

_Rukia tried to pull away but his grip on her tightened. She winced before returning her expression to the stoic one that she always wore. "I don't need your explanation, Shiba-_ sensei _. I've already seen it," she said, her voice not the least bit giving away that she was not as calm as she looked. However, Ichigo thought he could see a dangerous spark in those violet eyes of hers._

_"_ _But I can't let you go without…"_

_Rukia shook her head and slowly slipped her arm off his hold. "It's okay. I understand. Please go back to Miyako-_ san _." With that, she exited the apartment._

 _Ichigo followed but paused his steps when he reached the door to look back at his cousin's distraught face. "I don't know what's going on, man. But I think the person you should straighten things out with is Miyako-_ nee _and not Kuchiki. What the hell were you doing with another woman when your fiancée was away studying?" he asked quietly – disgust evident in his voice, as he left the party._

_Urahara's stall was indeed just a few blocks away. Ichigo found Rukia sitting at one of the makeshift tables, munching away at her burger as if the incident at the apartment didn't just happen. There was already a crumpled burger wrapper by her elbow and at least three uneaten ones on the table in front of her. It was not uncommon to him, though, as he used to see Keigo's sister binge-eating like that every time after a breakup._

_Ichigo pulled a stool out from under the table and took his seat. "I'm sorry about Kaien," he muttered._

_Rukia shrugged. "It happens. People cheat all the time," she responded with her mouth full._

_At any other time, he would have laughed at the sight of a petite girl with round cheeks trying to talk without spilling food from her mouth._

_"_ _For all that's worth, Miyako-_ nee _was the one he cheated on," he explained before he could stop himself._ Shit! Why did I say that? It's none of my business and now I'm making her feel worse about the whole thing. Of all the times to have a big, fat mouth, Ichigo!  _he cursed inwardly._

_Rukia gapped her mouth. He couldn't tell if it was out of shock or she was just in the middle of taking a big bite of her burger._

_"_ _I'm sorry…"_

_"_ _Miyako-_ nee _? She's your sister?" she gulped, a tinge of guilt flooded across her face._

 _Ichigo immediately waved his hand in front of him. "N-no…" he stuttered. "Kaien's my cousin and Miyako-_ nee _is his fiancée of four years. Our families are quite close. Hence, the honourific."_

_Rukia chuckled bitterly. "He's been engaged for four years," she repeated. "I must look so stupid." She shook her head and then continued munching her burger… with renewed vigour._

_The orange-haired boy in front of her sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't even know you were seeing him."_

_She shrugged again. After swallowing, she replied, "It's not your fault. We kept our relationship a secret because it was not appropriate to have a teacher-student affair. I've seen pictures of Miyako-_ san _before but he told me she was his ex-girlfriend. Technically, I guess he didn't lie to me. She's not just his girlfriend anymore because they are engaged."_

_Unwrapping her fourth burger of the night, she waved a hand dismissively and smirked. "I'll get over it. Let's talk about something else. I'm sure it's uncomfortable for you to talk to me about you shithole cousin," she said, pushing the last burger across the table towards him._

_Ichigo chuckled and shook his head as he took her offer. He was amused by this odd character sitting before him but he had a feeling she's not such a bad person to be friends with. That night, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia became partners again. Nothing romantic, though. Pfft… Just really good friends who trusted each other with their lives._


	2. 14 July

14 July

"Last minute thing, she said!"

_Strike._

"Can't tell me what it is, she said!"

_Strike._

"Will make it up to me, she said!"

_Strike._

"Stupid midget!"

Ichigo fell backwards on the mat while blocking a hit from his childhood friend with his  _shinai_. It was no surprise that Arisawa Tatsuki was way better than him at a  _kenjutsu_  of any kind. He had long given up on trying to trump her even though he had grown up to be much taller and bigger than her. Tatsuki had the advantage of agility, speed, and foresightedness. It was because of these qualities that their  _sensei_  and former owner of the  _dojo_  had passed down the  _kendo_ school to her.

"There's something else bugging you, Ichigo," she said, offering him a hand when he mindlessly dropped his wooden sword, accepting defeat even though they could still go on.

The orange-haired student doctor slapped her hand away as he got up from the floor and walked towards a bench along the wall. Tatsuki followed suit and settled herself next to him while dabbing her sweat with a towel. It was a really hot day so they didn't bother putting on the  _kendo_  attire. It was just a friendly spar, anyway.

"Talk, idiot, before you blow," she ordered, poking him with her  _shinai_.

Ichigo heaved a long sigh. "I told you, Tatsuki. I'm just upset she's not around tomorrow."

The tall dark-haired woman shook her head. "Can't be just that. There must be something more."

"We get away every year to celebrate my birthday because she knows I hate parties. It's always been a way to save my ass from being dragged into some kind of awkward over-crowded area where I don't know how to handle all the attention to myself," he explained.

Again, Tatsuki shook her head. "You wouldn't make it such a big deal if it was just an annual birthday date."

"It's not a date."

She scoffed. "Stop lying to yourself. It's a date. You shut everyone else out on this particular day, every year for this date with Rukia. You even turned down Orihime and Senna those years when you were going out with them."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "So what? It's something I do every year and I'd like to keep it that way. Like visiting my mother's grave on her death anniversary."

"Which Rukia goes with you but that's another story to tell," Tatsuki pointed out.

He scowled. " _And_  I'd like to keep it that way," he repeated.

"Ichigo, have you ever thought of what would happen if either one of you got married? Would you still be doing this annual shit together?" she asked, giving voice to something that had been on her mind since Ichigo broke up with her best friend, Inoue Orihime two years ago. She remembered it so well because she was stranded in Inoue's bathroom when the couple had their argument in the living room.

* * *

 _"Where are you going with this?" Ichigo asked, sounding jaded when his girlfriend questioned his relationship with Rukia._ Again _._

 _"Kurosaki-_ kun _, we've been going out for two years now but we've never celebrated your birthday together. Last year, I thought it was something you had planned before we started dating so I didn't think too much about it. But last week, you did it again. You went out with Kuchiki-_ san _the whole day on your birthday instead of going out with me," Orihime replied._

_Tatsuki was getting nervous for the two of them. She didn't want to eavesdrop on them but they were only a few feet away from her on the other side of the bathroom door because Orihime's apartment wasn't that big. There was no way she could leave without walking past them to the main door. She couldn't climb out the bathroom window either because the apartment was on the 5th floor._

_"It_ is _something Rukia and I had planned before you came along. It's our annual getaway. I was hoping you would understand, Inoue."_

 _Tatsuki could tell that Ichigo was trying not to raise his voice at the ever-gentle, ever-kind Orihime even though he was hitting his limit soon. They had been at it for the past half-an-hour and Ichigo had never been one to argue with a woman. Tatsuki had seen him walk away from such confrontations many times while growing up with him. He'd rather lose a fight than go back and forth arguing. Even with Rukia._ Especially with Rukia _, Tatsuki thought sadly. She already knew what was going to happen today and she only had herself to blame for hooking Orihime up with Ichigo._

 _The_ kendoka _remembered what happened with Mayurama Senna three years ago. The latter was the first girl Ichigo had dated back in college. Well, if going out with Rukia all these while wasn't dating, like what he insisted. Ichigo's relationship with Senna was even more short-lived compared to the one he was having with Orihime. He started going out with Senna in April that year and it wasn't even all that serious before 15 July happened. The minute Senna brought up the matter of him going off with Rukia on that day, he had shut her out and told her, "I don't think we should see each other anymore."_

_Tatsuki always wondered why Ichigo never saw the pattern of his breakups happening around the time of his birthday. She couldn't blame Rukia for not realising it because the petite girl was studying in Nagoya during that time and she wasn't aware that Ichigo was seeing someone. But she did take leave from her busy schedule just to come back to Karakura to celebrate that special occasion with Ichigo. Sometimes Tatsuki wondered if Rukia ever found out about Senna._

_"I'm trying to understand it this year," Orihime's voice snapped Tatsuki away from her thoughts. "But how many more years do I have to understand this, Kurosaki-_ kun _? Will you ever celebrate your birthday with me?"_

_There was the sound of Ichigo exhaling in agitation. Tatsuki braced herself for his answer. She could almost hear it before he said it. "I don't know, Inoue. I'm a man of habit. There are some changes that I cannot adapt to."_

_"What_ really _is your relationship with Kuchiki-_ san _?"_ Again _._

_"Inoue," he began through gritted teeth. "First of all, Rukia is my best friend of five long years. And secondly, she has a boyfriend. We met them together. Remember that Ashido dude?"_

_"That doesn't even…" Orihime choked, her voice shaky. "We still call each other by our last name after two years, Kurosaki-_ kun _. Will we ever be anything even remotely close to what you are with Kuchiki-_ san _?"_

_Tatsuki held her breath – and tears, for her best friend's sake – as she listened to Orihime telling Ichigo to leave. The silence that took place between the time the main door clicked shut and Orihime's knock on the bathroom door was deafening. Tatsuki tried to work out how she should comfort her friend but nothing prepared her for the look on Orihime's grieving face when she opened the door that separated them._

* * *

_"Would you still be doing this annual shit together?"_

"Probably. I don't see why we won't," Ichigo replied with a shrug.

She rolled her eyes. "That's because you're looking at a future where the two of you would be married to each other."

"What kind of crap are you talking about now?" Ichigo spat. Despite himself, his face was slowly turning a little red.

 _He's probably thinking of Rukia in a wedding gown,_  Tatsuki giggled in her head. "When was the last time the two of you were single at the same time on your birthday?"

Ichigo scrunched up his brows in thought before replying, "I think it was the second year. I was 19. After that year, Senna happened." He visibly shuddered at that name.

Tatsuki chuckled. "Senna was truly something."

"She was crazy. She hunted Rukia down all the way to Nagoya University after we broke up," Ichigo recalled.

"It was a good thing Rukia had a boyfriend when Senna finally caught up with her. What was his name again?" Tatsuki asked.

Ichigo muttered angrily, "Hitsugaya Toushiro, the other asshole who cheated on her."

The usually boyish girl nodded absently, ignoring Ichigo's irritation. "Oh yeah, but she told me he didn't cheat on her, Ichigo. Like you, Hitsugaya merely prioritised his friendship with the girl he grew up with over Rukia. And then, they broke up in peace."

"Yeah, well, to me he still did cheat on Rukia."

Tatsuki smirked, "Just like what you did to Orihime two years later?"

Ichigo had nothing to say to that. He still felt guilty for hurting the only girl he ever considered as his girlfriend in all of his life. (Senna was someone he wished he could erase from his memories.) But Tatsuki was right: he did prioritise Rukia over Orihime. He felt bad about it but he knew if he were given an opportunity to change what happened, he wouldn't. He couldn't explain why. He just wouldn't.

"I ran into Rukia some time ago. She was looking for a place to rent after she moved out from the apartment she shared with Kano Ashido," Tatsuki told him.

"Yeah…" Ichigo nodded. "She's staying at the clinic for the time being. Dad is elated that his 'third daughter' is there now that Karin and Yuzu have gone to Tokyo."

Tatsuki laughed out loud as she imagined Kurosaki Isshin's excited behaviour, wailing at his wife's poster and telling her how happy he was that Rukia was staying with him. Some things never changed. Even though the old Kurosaki was an eccentric fellow, he was somehow the only constant in their lives. All of Ichigo's friends grew up to love the father they all wished they had.

Suddenly, a thought came to her. "What happened between Rukia and Ashido, though?" she asked.

"He proposed. She said she wasn't ready to settle down yet. So he called it quits."

Tatsuki raised a brow as she turned to face Ichigo. "She's not ready? I think he's not the one she wants to settle down with. The two of you have got to stop doing this."

"Stop doing what, Tatsuki?" Ichigo groaned in exasperation. "Please don't tell me…"

"See? You  _know_  what I'm talking about. Stop dancing around each other. Just own up your feelings. Get married and have a dozen kids, already!" she exclaimed in frustration, throwing her hands up for good measure.

Ichigo grunted, "We are just friends. We don't feel that way for each other."

Tatsuki shove a long finger at his chest. "You and Rukia are going to grow old unmarried if you don't do something about it now. It's exhausting seeing you like this. Even Orihime says the same thing."

Ichigo's eyes widened at what she said. "You two talk about me and Rukia?"

"Yes. But don't worry about it. She has moved on. She's just voicing her concern about the two of you. Rukia's her friend too, you know?"

The would-be doctor smiled at that. He was glad that things turned out okay with his ex-girlfriend. He did hear his cousin and roommate, Ishida Uryuu mention something about asking her out last Christmas. Not that he cared.

"Well, anyway, mind if I make a suggestion on what you could do tomorrow? Since you'll be having Rukia withdrawals," Tatsuki offered.

Ichigo glared at her. "I will not be having Rukia withdrawals, woman. Stop saying stupid stuff like that."

Tatsuki chuckled. "Whatever, here's another  _stupid stuff_ , then. Why don't you make good use of your birthday to think about how to tell Rukia that you are in love with her?" Tatsuki smirked, wiggling her eyebrows at her childhood friend.

Ichigo scoffed. "I am not in love with her and besides, I don't have the time for  _stupid stuff_  like that tomorrow."

"Oh? So you already have backup plans for when Rukia can't spend time with you?" she teased before taking a huge gulp of water from her bottle.

He scowled. "No. The old man decided to up my misery. I have to go clean up our store room in the morning."

Tatsuki snorted. "Of all the days. Have fun, then. I need to chase you out of the  _dojo_  now. Got a hot date tonight."

"Is it that Renji guy again?" Ichigo grinned. Abarai Renji was Rukia's childhood friend who had just moved back to Karakura a few months ago. Ever since Ichigo had introduced Tatsuki to him, the two of them seemed to have been going out a lot.

The  _kendo_  coach shrugged as she turned around to head towards the door that separated the  _dojo_  from her house. Ichigo didn't have to see her face to know that she was blushing.

"Lock the door on your way out, Ichigo."


	3. 15 July

15 July

The Kurosaki clinic – and home – had been rather quiet since the twins, Karin and Yuzu went to Tokyo to further their studies last year. Ichigo had moved into his own rented apartment five years prior. The only occupant – until recently, that is – was his old man, Isshin.

When Kano Ashido broke up with Rukia, she needed to move out of their shared apartment. Even though Ashido said she could take the extra room, she felt it would be inappropriate to continue living with her ex-boyfriend.

So she decided to look for a place to rent. Her job as a psychologist at Karakura University was paying her well enough to get a place of her own, anyway. But the problem lay with actually finding a good one in a safe neighbourhood, especially because she would be living alone.

It did cross her mind that she could ask her brother-in-law, Byakuya for his old house since he had migrated to another country. That thought left as soon as it came. She didn't want to burden him again with her problems. They had become very distant ever since her sister, Hisana passed away. It was troublesome enough that Byakuya had to take Rukia into his noble family and officially adopt her as his sister to fulfill Hisana's death wish.

When she mentioned her house-hunting during a dinner at the clinic with Ichigo and Isshin, the older Kurosaki was quick to offer his daughters' room to Rukia temporarily for her to live in while she took her time to shop around for her own place. She couldn't refuse him after he went on a rant about how lonely he was living alone and hoping against hope to have grandbabies soon to liven up his home and life. Fighting the urge to punch his father in the face, Ichigo rolled his eyes before making arrangements with his best friend to help her move her things from Ashido's apartment.

"Ah, crap! Speaking of moving…" the birthday man huffed in the middle of sorting out his old junk in the storeroom. Taking his phone out from his pocket, he checked his mailbox for an email he received two weeks ago from his landlord.

_Kurosaki-kun and Ishida-kun,_

_My wife and I are very sorry to inform you that we will not be able to renew your five-year tenancy contract, which will end on 31 August. Our son is getting married and moving back to Karakura. We will need to do a bit of renovation to this apartment as we are giving it to him as a wedding gift. We ask for your understanding and hope that two months is enough for you to look for another place. Again, our sincere apologies for the inconvenience caused. Attached herewith is an official letter with regards to the discontinuation of our contract. We wish you both all the best._

_Ukitake Juushiro_

"Maybe I'll just move back here for the time being," Ichigo sighed as he returned the phone into his pocket. He didn't really think he could put up with his father's crazy antics anymore but maybe,  _just maybe_ , he could look forward to having Rukia around all the time since she was also staying here. Although, he hoped he would be able to find a place sooner than her so he could move out first.

 _Rukia…_  he thought. His brows furrowed at the thought of that midget best friend of his.  _Last minute thing_ , he grumbled inwardly.  _She would've been here helping me with this if she hadn't had that plan of hers._

 _"_ _You wouldn't make it such a big deal if it was just an annual birthday date,"_  Tatsuki's voice invaded his thoughts.

"It's not a date!" he repeated to himself as he tossed an annoying-looking stuffed bunny into a box labeled 'Pint-sized woman'. He cringed at the item. Should he be worried that he had two big boxes with that exact same label filled to the brim while only one small one that says 'Mine' which was barely half done? How did Rukia's things get here when she never even lived here until a month ago? And these were things that had been in this storeroom for years.

He recognised the items as souvenirs she got for him during her travels or whenever she felt like littering his room with her favourite toy bunny 'Chappy'. There were some horror  _manga_ magazines as well – the 'intellectual reading material' she carried with her so she wouldn't get bored to death while hanging out with him at his house before he moved to his rented apartment.  
"Careless idiot," Ichigo cursed, looking at the two boxes with feigned disgust. "Always leaving her things behind."

His mind drifted to the fact that he had to start packing and moving his stuff from his apartment back here before the contract ended. If Rukia's things piled up to this much in just two years in this house, how much more would it have accumulated at his apartment? He groaned and started cursing every short stack in the world. "Seriously, why do I even put up with you?" But his heart seemed to have skipped an excited beat at the thought of living under the same roof with Rukia. It would be their first time 'living together'.  _Wait, why the hell am I excited?_

_"_ _There must be something more."_

Ichigo dug his nails into his scalp in irritation as Tatsuki's words bugged him again. Crossing his arms, he looked around his 'side' of the storeroom. When he arrived this morning, his father told him that he had already gone through most of the stuff. Ichigo's things were gathered into one corner of the room for him to sort out. He snorted. They were mostly Rukia's stuff. He didn't think the girl had any of  _his_  belongings in  _her_  apartment, though. "Of course, not. She was living with her boyfriend," he mumbled, almost bitterly.  _Almost_. "Great, now she's got me talking to myself. What are you doing to me, midget?"

_"_ _The two of you have got to stop doing this."_

"Stupid Tatsuki and her stupid judgement," Ichigo muttered while tying up a black rubbish bag filled with his unwanted belongings.

_"_ _Have you ever thought of what would happen if either one of you got married?"_

Lugging two bags of rubbish out from the storeroom, he continued speaking to the imaginary Tatsuki in his head.  _Nothing's going to change. It'll still be the same. Just with the presence of a couple of new people._  With that, an image of tiny Ichigos and Rukias running around a picnic table popped up in his mind. As he placed the bags at the roadside together with the other garbage his dad had put there earlier, he knitted his brows at how the image didn't seem as disturbing as it should. In fact, it felt almost… welcome.  _Is that how I see our future together?_

_"_ _Just own up your feelings."_

His jaw clenched as he played back his conversation with his childhood friend the day before. Oddly, though, that last part sounded more like his inner voice rather than Tatsuki's.

"What feelings? We don't feel that way for each other," he scoffed, still standing by the roadside and getting weird looks from passers-by for talking to himself.

 _We don't?_   _Any idea why it was just you, Rukia, and tiny versions of the two of you in that picnic picture of yours?_

_"_ _Get married and have a dozen kids, already!"_

By now, there were three different people in this debate – Tatsuki, his inner voice, and himself. He was getting worried that he might have inherited his father's insanity.

"Would she want to?"

_"_ _I think he's not the one she wants to settle down with."_

_Do_ you _want to?_

"Want what?"

_To get married and have a dozen kids with her. To be the one she wants to settle down with. To celebrate your birthday together, freely without worrying about hurting someone else, every single year._

He didn't realise he was back in the storeroom until Isshin snapped his fingers right in front of his eyes. "Come home, son."

Swatting his father's hand away, he put his scowl back on his face. "What?"

Isshin laughed out loud. "Dreaming about Rukia- _chan_  while awake," he commented. "That must be some skill you have to not trip over all this mess while fantasising."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. For a brief moment, he contemplated asking his father where Rukia was. But he quickly pushed away the thought. No sense in bringing up something that would encourage the old man's nosy-ness. Did his father have that creepy ability to read minds as well, though? "Stop spouting nonsense, goat-chin. What do you want?"

The older Kurosaki gestured for his son to follow him to the guest room. It was the room Rukia put up in a couple of times when she stayed the night after the Kurosaki's annual family game night years ago. There was an old wooden chest at the end of the bed where she used to store some of her clothes and schoolbooks. On top of it, lay a worn out stuffed lion with a wink on its face. The rest of the room was almost bare save for a small, round table for two.

"I need you to take that chest to the other house," Isshin said, lifting the lid to quickly toss the toy lion in.

Ichigo knew his father was talking about the house they grew up in before they moved to the clinic 15 years ago. When his mother, Masaki died in a car accident, Ichigo was only nine years old. He remembered how his father tried to live in their old house with the three children. Even though he was only nine, Ichigo could see how his father struggled to put on a tough front for him and his sisters. A year later, he supposed his father just couldn't take it anymore as he decided to move to this house, which was next to his clinic.

For quite a few years, their old home suffered deterioration due to non-occupancy. But Isshin couldn't find it in his heart to sell the place he built together with Masaki, so he rented it out to a newly-married couple who promised to help him take care of it.

"Do the Kyourakus need this?" asked an exhausted Ichigo as he heaved the heavy case onto the back of the pickup truck he had borrowed from his good friend, Chad.

Isshin crossed his arms while leaning on the doorframe, not even bothering to help his son with the chest. "They moved out. Shunsui bought a place near his office building and Nanao- _chan_  is finally expecting."

Ichigo raised a brow. "Seriously? Isn't she like fifty years old?" he asked as he walked past his dad into the house.

The older Kurosaki slap his son upside the head, causing him to stumble a few steps forward into the living room. "She's thirty-five, and they've been trying to have a child since they got married ten years ago. Now, go wash up before you send that thing over. You stink!"

Ichigo rubbed his sore spot with a grunt. He was so tired; he didn't even bother to return his father's violent treatment.

* * *

Driving into the long driveway of the old Kurosaki home, Ichigo's eyes scanned the surroundings in appreciation of what the Kyourakus had done to keep the place pleasantly maintained. He realised his father never told him why he needed the chest moved here when no one was staying in the house now that the couple had moved away.

 _Maybe Dad is planning on making this his retirement home,_  he thought as he stopped the truck right in front of the house. He instantly dreaded carrying the heavy chest in there when he came out of the car. He decided to leave it in the back of the truck for now and tour the interior of the house. The last time he stepped foot in here, he was only 10 years old.

Looking around the front yard, he could almost see himself chasing after the four-year-old twins in their pyjamas while his mother put out the laundry. Despite himself, the corner of his lips tilted at the memory. Her death was a horrible nightmare for him. For the longest time, he couldn't get over it and blamed himself for causing the accident. He knew he was guilty of it even though his father tried to tell him otherwise.

_"_ _Two things are beyond our control, son: birth and death. Our fate has been written for us even before we were born."_

Ichigo took a seat on the steps as the image of the car crash flashed through his mind. His mother had picked him up from the  _dojo_  that evening and found him crying after losing to Tatsuki at sparring. She was juggling between consoling him in the car and driving on the slippery road in the heavy downpour when it happened. She lost control of the wheel, sending the car crashing into a tree. Despite being strapped into her seat with a seatbelt, Masaki's body was thrown halfway out the windshield due to the impact of the crash. Ichigo suffered a head injury and was unconscious for three days. When he woke up, he was told that his mother had died on the spot.

After the accident, he swore never to cry again. He also stopped laughing. He stopped going to the  _dojo_. And he hated the rain. But within his inner self, there was always a heavy downpour just like the day when his mother was taken away from him.

Now here he was, thinking about it again for the first time in a long time at the house he used to live with his mother where all the fond childhood memories were kept in. Somehow, though, they didn't hurt as much anymore. In fact, he had not felt it hurt as bad for a while now. Since…

Ever since Rukia came into his world, she had been distracting him from his misery while at the same time making him appreciate his life and the people he still had with him. Eventually, he started going to the  _dojo_  again. He started laughing again, especially at her awful drawings of bunnies and bears. She brought life back to him… and stopped the rain.

_"_ _Why don't you make good use of your birthday to think about how to tell Rukia that you are in love with her?"_

Ichigo chuckled inwardly as he fiddled with the house keys in his hand. Getting up to open the main door, he decided he would give the midget a call after unloading the chest in the house.  _Maybe a tour around the house would help with the mental preparation,_  he thought.

He had just unlocked the door when he noticed a note taped onto the wooden surface. His mouth gapped at the message, which was clearly written in a doctor's handwriting by his father. Slipping the paper into the back pocket of his jeans, he entered the house to find it immaculately clean and newly furnished.

And there was the smell of freshly cooked curry from the kitchen.  _Yuzu?_  he thought.  _But she's in Tokyo._  Shutting the door quietly behind him, his legs led him to where the smell was coming from and there on the kitchen counter, were two of his favourite things: a hot pot of curry and a bottle of Hakushu single malt whisky. He trod slowly in the kitchen – obviously used just a while ago – as if fearing that his footsteps would erase this whole 'dream' and he would be back in the old house where everything was old, sad, and grey. He was about to reach out to touch the bottle of whisky when…

"Oh, shit!"

Ichigo turned around instantly at the voice behind him, his eyes widened at the familiarity of it.

"Crap, I wasn't expecting you for another hour. The cake isn't even here yet. Are you already done at the clinic? Maybe I should've called you to pick it up from the bakery," the person who had been hounding his thoughts rattled on as she crossed her arms over her chest. Apparently, she had just come out of the shower as her body was still wrapped in a white towel and her hair was dripping wet.

Ichigo tried to speak but all he could come up with was, "Uhm…"

_"_ _The two of you have got to stop doing this."_

"Seriously, Ichigo, why are you always all out to ruin my plans?" she accused, waving a hand in the air.

"I…"

_"_ _I think he's not the one she wants to settle down with."_

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind. It's either your dad couldn't keep you there long enough or he foiled his own surprise on purpose."

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "What?"

_"_ _She's not ready?"_

"Urgh!" she groaned in frustration. "Whatever. I'll just go up to my room for a quick change. Stay here."

_"_ _There must be something more."_

Before she could leave the kitchen, Ichigo rounded her and halted her with a hand on her head to keep her there. "Now wait a minute," he growled. " _Your_  room?"

Rukia slapped his offending hand from her head and glared up at him. "Yes,  _my_  room. I live here now. Didn't  _Otou-san_  mention it in his 'birthday note'?" she asked, swirling her head a bit at the last two words.

" _Otou_ … You… What?"

The short girl rolled her eyes again as she backhanded his chest and lifted her palm up, totally unperturbed by their proximity. "Give it!" she demanded.

"Give…" Ichigo started before he understood what she was asking for. With an exasperated sigh, he fished the note out of his pocket and slapped it on her open palm.

She took a quick annoyed glance at his clueless expression as she opened the folded note to skimmed through the content. It read…

_Dear Son,_

_Here's your birthday gift._

_I'm sure you'll find_ EVERYTHING _you want beyond this door._

_Happy birthday!_

_Dad_

_Ps: I'm still waiting for those grandbabies._

"Everything." Rukia winced at the emphasis Isshin made on that particular word. While the rest of the message was in black ink, that word was written with a thick red marker. She was pretty sure she was part of the 'everything' he had in mind for his son, knowing the crazy old man.

 _"_ _I'm sure you'll find_ EVERYTHING _you want beyond this door."_

She gasped when she felt Ichigo placing his hands on her hips, drawing her body close to his as if they weren't already close enough. The scent of her strawberry shampoo had been intoxicating him since she entered the kitchen. In reflex, her hands shot up to his chest as she tried to push away from him but his arms immediately wrapped around her petite body at the waist, preventing her from going anywhere.

"Ichigo…"

_"_ _Why don't you make good use of your birthday to think about how to tell Rukia that you are in love with her?"_

He smirked as he lowered his face, touching their foreheads. The brief moment she took to read his father's note was all he needed to gather his thoughts – that mental preparation he so needed – and put them to action. "I was told to think about how to tell you this today," he said, his voice barely audible.

Rukia choked, "Tell me what?"

"That I'm in love with you."

She let out another gasp but it was muffled by Ichigo's lips on hers. If there were any objections from her, they were ignored. Her opinions, rejected. True to his father's words, Ichigo found everything he wanted beyond the door of his new home – the one currently in his arms and kissing him back, being on top of the list.

_Thanks, Dad…_


End file.
